falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Operation: Anchorage (DLC)
Operation: Anchorage é a primeira DLC do Fallout 3, desenvolvida e publicada pela Bethesda Softworks. Lançamento e disponibilidade Operation: Anchorage foi primeiramente disponibilizado exclusivamente para a Xbox Live e Games for Windows Live em 27 de janeiro de 2009. Em 1 de outubro de 2009 foi lançado para a Playstation Store. A versão do Xbox 360 também esteve disponível por download códigos em lojas. Para PC e Xbox 360, Operation: Anchorage também esteve disponível em disco como parte do primeiro Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, lançado em 28 de maio de 2009. O pacote também incluiu The Pitt e um poster do Vault Boy. Assim como todos os add-ons, Operation: Anchorage também foi disponibilizado junto com a versão especial Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, lançada em 13 de outubro de 2009 para todas as plataformas. Operation: Anchorage também foi lançado na Steam, assim como todos os outros add-ons, em 16 de Julho de 2010. História em T-51b power armor.]] A Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts se instalou nos restos da VSS Facility, uma estrutura do pré-guerra da Virtual Strategic Solutions, Inc., onde estão tentando abrir a porta do arsenal, o qual eles acreditam possuir armas e equipamentos avançados. A única forma de o abrir aparentemente seria sobreviver a uma simulação militar na realidade virtual da Operation: Anchorage, e a unica forma de se entrar na mesma é pela interface de um computador como o Pip-Boy 3000. Então cabe ao Lone Wanderer entrar e completar a simulação de talvez a maior das batalhas no universo de Fallout: a liberation of Anchorage, Alasca da ocupação das tropas Vermelhas Chinesas. A simulação se situa durante a campanha Anchorage, a qual ocorreu entre Junho de 2076, quando a T-51b power armor foi introduzida pela primeira vez, e Janeiro de 2077, quando as forças Chinesas foram completamente retiradas do Alasca. Evidência possível de se encontrar no posto avançado dos Outcasts deixa claro que a simulação não é uma representação precisa da batalha de muitas formas importantes; no entanto, estas formas nunca são muito detalhadas, mas são atribuídas ao General Chase, que foi o correspondente militar para a criação da simulação. Uma vez que a DLC tenha sido baixada, os objetivos da quest da Operation: Anchorage serão ativados pela transmissão de rádio que se inicia, "This is Defender Morrill. Any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message; backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency, please report at once." Um marcador será mostrado no mapa do mundo próximo a Red Racer factory. É possível se jogar a DLC logo depois da saída do jogador do Vault 101 no inicio do jogo. Depois de se completar a simulação, o jogador está livre para desbloquear o arsenal via terminal, e também recebe Power Armor Training. Também, todo equipamento dentro está disponível para se pegar sem qualquer penalidade em Karma. Na simulação, o jogador tem todo seu equipamento removido (a não ser itens de quest) e é forçado a utilizar os recursos disponibilizados na simulação. O Exército Vermelho Chines se encontra em todo lugar, e o jogador tem de primeiramente assegurar as laterais da montanha onde se encontra no primeiro ataque, e então lutar até a base Chinesa. O jogador tem de utilizar muitas de suas habilidades padrão de combate, junto com diversas novas ferramentas disponíveis somente na DLC. Isso inclui times de ataque com os quais é possível interagir e estão sobre o comando do jogador, assim como novas armaduras, armas e equipamentos exóticos. Através da simulação, varias peças de inteligência também estão escondidas e rendem o perk Covert Ops quando todas coletadas. O jogador também é introduzido a um novo sistema de cura na simulation: ao invés de stimpaks, existem health dispensers que irão completar a sua saúde. Ammo dispensers podem também ser encontrados em diversos locais. Corpos não podem ser pilhados, no entanto; todos os corpos desaparecem em animações azuis de estática depois de alguns segundos após a morte (se você for rápido o suficiente, pode ainda os devorar com o perk Cannibal). Não há necessidade de pilhar, no entanto; armas e armadura possuem altos valores de HP e não degradam. O jogador também pode vasculhar algumas pilhas e contêiner abertos; só pode se interagir com objetos que brilham vermelho e emitem um barulho. Depois de se sair da simulação, o Lone Wanderer pode entrar no arsenal e pegar qualquer coisa que quiser. Abrir o arsenal gera uma discussão acalorada entre Defender Sibley e Protector McGraw, a qual acaba em Sibley e a maioria dos demais membros dos Outcasts começando um tumulto contra McGraw e Olin. Esta é uma batalha que o Lone Wanderer pode decidir sem efeitos negativos em reputação com os Outcasts com tanto que o jogador não ataque McGraw ou Specialist Olin. Anotação: Matar Defender Sibley antes de entrar na simulação irá causar a não ativar, e o jogador estará livre para acessar o arsenal sem que qualquer dos Outcasts se tornem hostís. Personagens Inimigos Itens Acessível depois da simulação Itens da simulação Itens os quais não aparecem fora da simulação sem o uso de glitches ou comandos de console: 1 Disponibilizados na DLC Mothership Zeta Conteúdo cortado * Beta Gauss rifle * Smoke grenades * The Peepers * Signal flare Localidades Perks Caso o jogador ainda não tenha, depois de completar a simulação, o perk Power Armor Training será recebido. Quests e conquistas Bugs Galeria OA - The American camp.jpg|Base americana. Guns of Anchorage.jpg Paving the Way.jpg Winterized power armor.jpg OA - Checking T-51b helmet performance.jpg|Técnicos chegando um Winterized T-51b. Chimera in action.jpg|Um tanque Chimera. OA Stealth armor stance.jpg|O avançado Chinese Stealth Suit. Chinese Base.jpg|Base chinesa. OA Vertibird.jpg|Um VB-02 Vertibird em ação. OA PA.jpg|Soldados equipados com a Winterized T-51b Power Armor e Miniguns OA pipeline.jpg|The Trans-Alaskan Pipeline OA General Chase.jpg| Screen07B.jpg| Anchorage.JPG| OA - The famous shot.jpg FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china01.jpg|Anchorage Loading 1 FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china02.jpg|Anchorage Loading 2 OA - Chinese posters Sample 1.jpg|Chinese posters 1 OA - Chinese posters Sample 2.jpg|Chinese posters 2 American soldiers lineup.jpg| Operation Anchorage cover Bethsoft.png|Bethsoft banner Vídeos * Trailer no site oficial de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) it:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) nl:Operation: Anchorage no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Categoria:Operation: Anchorage Categoria:DLCs do Fallout 3